Paparazzi
by Wolvenpath
Summary: Elsa is a talented singer and Anna is a photographor that is trying to just make her way in the world. Anna loves scenery, but in L.A. the only money to be made is in photos of clebs. Catching Elsa Winters in a bad moment causes Anna to become tore between her wallet and her heart. Elsanna Anna/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Paparazzi by Lady Gaga or Frozen. If I owned Frozen (The rights, I own the DVD) Then all Elsanna fans would have been happy and would have cried when it was a kiss that unfroze Anna not the hug/killing herself for her sister.**

**Sadly not a lot of people have found intrest in my other story Dragon Soul, but I hope this one will get more people involved :) reviewing takes a minute and makes for a happy author!**

* * *

I never wanted to be part of this world. As a child no one grows up saying that they want to become one of the Paparazzi. They want to be princess or knights that fight off everyone that tries to keep them down. Well growing up I had to hide the real me from my parents and the kids at school picked on me daying because I was different. That's when it started. My obestion with photography.

At first was just a hobby. Something that I did when I was depressed or just needed to get away from all the words that tried to tear my world apart. Over the years I have found myself looking at things and wondering what it would look like if I changed the lighting of if I changed the colors of things. It wasn't long until I was carrying my Olympus OM-D E-M1. My college graduation gift to myself, I dipped a little into my inheritance for it, but it was all worth the price.

I moved to L.A. about three years ago. It was a nice changed from the Wisconsin winters that I had endure, but that had me in my apartment for a week before I could even step outside. Now I can walk outside in my short shorts and tank top and not even blink. The moves was so I could become a famous photographer, I wanted to become someone that when you heard their named you fainted. Maybe it was that fact that I tried to shoot for the stars too fast, but my career hasn't been anything. I get weddings and birthday parties, but I want something more.

That's when I first spotted the flyer. It was for Arendale Highlights, "Anything, anytime". Any teen girl that wanted the latest dirt on celebs went to them for the news. They are the leading secret finders in the world of the famous. It wasn't what I wanted to become, but the money that could be made off of the right photo was something that I could not afford not to see into.

The man I met was named Oaken. He was a big and hairy man that kept grinning well I was showing him my work. Most of the pictures were of just lakes and trees. The things that my passion that are fueled by this is what I want for my life, but here I am looking to ruin someone for money.

"You have good potential, but what you need to make it in this business is a photo that caught the right person doing the wrong thing." He handed me all my landscape photos and as I was putting my stuff back in my bag his voice rang out again.

"What do you know about Elsa Winters?"

"Elsa Winters the superstar?" I ask quietly, "Yeah of course, three number one singles within two months. Her album sold 2 billion copies in the first week alone and it is still sky rocking in sales. The white haired goddess of pop music itself."

Oaken nods, "Yea. Her. Well no one can get a picture of her. Well a picture that would shame her. We have pictures of her going to the Park." He begins throwing down a picture with each word, "Charity events. Dog walking. The most scantest thing we have on her is her in a bikini." The big man in front of me sighed and leaned back in his chair looking up at the wall.

Thinking for a minute I try to think about what would make me different from any of the other people he had working for him. I have seen a few girls around this place and the fact I had a degree didn't go much in this place. Maybe I am just stubborn enough to follow this woman and find what she doesn't want anyone else to find. The pay out for if I got this photo was too much not to try. Depending on the photo I could live happy for years without having to do another photo. Was this worth my karma? Could I sell myself to a place so low? With another look at the dollar amount I give a sigh. Yes, yes I could.

"I will try my best to do this Mr. Oaken." with that he handed me the piece of paper and I signed my karma and photography rights away.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I had told Oaken that I would get this picture of Elsa Winter. It wasn't that I hadn't been trying. At the moment I sit outside her Hollywood home sipping a cup of coffee to try and stay awake. With a simple glance down at the clock in my car it glared in big bright red numbers 3:27am. Everyone else had tried following her in the day to get this magical picture. I had a different idea. I planned to stalk.. I mean follow her when it was late into the early morning. She had to slip up some time and when that time happened I would be there with my camera.

During the day I did go to her photo shoots and got the same pictures that everyone else got. This was just so I could learn more about her. I wasn't lying when I had listed off all the things she had done with her life. For the last three years I have been a fan of her's. It was a shame that she would be my ticket into my happy life, but you had to do what you had to do. Getting bored I zoomed in my lens of my camera and watched her go from room to room around the house.

Elsa's house wasn't as grand as other Hollywood stars. If anything I would say that I respected her more because she had a two bedroom house that was in the working class part of town. In this week alone I have seen her go over to her neighbor's, just regular people's house and talked to them like she wasn't the world's most tending person on twitter. When I had saw that happen the smile on my face turned into a content sigh. I was loving her even more as a fan as I watched how she interacted as if she was just... Elsa.

My thoughts were interrupted when a black Cadillac pulled into her driveway and I couldn't help myself from humming the song by Carrie Underwood. Pulling my camera up closer to my eyes I noticed that it was her manager. Well there went Two Black Cadillacs. Kristoff was far from a home wrecking woman. He had the muscles to be wrestler, if I wasn't a complete lesbian then maybe I would be drooling all over him. Here I sat though and it accrued to me that I was the only one besides them that was witnessing what was going to happen.

My lens kept trailed on him as he entered the house and went to Elsa who was sitting int he kitchen after a moment I saw a flash and I had the instincts to take a picture that moment. Looking down at what I just caricatured it read, "Open Door Records is proud to announce the Let It Go, World Tour." well it wasn't the type of picture that my company really wanted, but it was one that only I had. I continued to watch Kristoff and Elsa as I called Oaken. At least I was a head of the others for the moment.


End file.
